Nintendo Power V31
Nintendo Power V31 is the December 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Metroid II: Return of Samus on its cover. Contents ''Batman: Return of the Joker'' The first game featured in the magazine is Batman: Return of the Joker. It is a 10-page article that included information on Batman's weapons and items and also enemies. The article also revealed maps for Stages 1–7. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a 2-page Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. It portrays Nester in a Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters setting. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: ''ActRaiser'' The next featured game is ActRaiser. The article gives information on items and maps for the different Acts. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Crystalis, Super Mario World, Pilotwings, StarTropics, Faria, and The Goonies II. ''The Addams Family'' The next article takes a look at The Addams Family, a game based on the film of the same name. It has a brief look at some of the rooms, items, characters, and scenarios a player will face in the game. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' Tiny Toon Adventures is the game featured in the next article. It contains information on the abilities of different characters and also has maps for many of the levels. Game Boy This section of the magazine includes reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here include the cover story Metroid II: Return of Samus, along with Ninja Gaiden Shadow and Hudson's Adventure Island. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here include (in alphabetical order): Metroid II: Return of Samus and Ninja Gaiden Shadow. Top 10 This section lists the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' #''Dr. Mario'' Super NES Showcase This next article gave readers a closer look at some of the upcoming games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The only two games included here are Pilotwings and Populous. Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated NES games here included (in alphabetical order): Batman: Return of the Joker and Tiny Toon Adventures. Some of the top-rated Super NES games here included (in alphabetical order): ActRaiser, Paperboy 2, Pilotwings, Populous, and True Golf Classics: Waialae Country Club. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World, Rampart and Mega Man 4. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game moves back up a few spots from the previous month. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Final Fantasy # Battletoads # Crystalis # Dragon Warrior II # Mega Man 3 # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # Tetris # Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes